light Interlude
by EternityKeyblade
Summary: A graveyard of the keyblades.The boy who holds the key, and a goddess of harmony from an other world speak of what has,is and will happen.Dedicated to Utada Hikaru on her birthday, this is espessially for anyone who's read any of my other fics.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! EK here, and my internet is going spastic again, but I made a plan especially for today! As the summary says, this is a must-read filler for everybody whose read any of my other fics and lyrics. It connects my stories as well as the Kingdom Hearts universe with the Final Fantasy Universe.

You may wonder why I said "especially for today" above- this fic is dedicated to my muse and the ultimate songstress, Utada Hikaru! It's her birthday today, and I've just finished many things with the help of her music, so I hope you all enjoy this. ( I also promise this will be the last oneshot before I start a new proper story!)

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Dissidia Final Fantasy. The songs and song names metioned (_in Italics)_ are not mine either, but the work of the beautiful Utada Hikaru.

* * *

Cosmos walked slowly through her portal: Chaos's army was draining her strength as she tried to keep her world alive. She had found the warrior, Cloud, sparring with Sephiroth just beyond the great maw at the Radiant garden. Now, just for Squall…

The scene changed, but the place that the portal took the goddess to was not what she wanted to see: she looked over the dusty wasteland and amongst all the keyblades in the ground, each one a memorial to a fallen hero. Her light glimmered for a moment and she fell to the ground, "so much… sorrow…overflowing…"

She say the boy approaching her. He held out his hand and smiled. It was then that she saw his cheery expression, aqua eyes and spiky brown hair. He was not one of her warriors but- there was a light. A light inside him that she could not deny.

"Are you alright?" asked Sora

Cosmos stood up and stood beside him, staring into the broken battlefield. "my world is on the verge of collapse, with the harmony of Cosmos withering beneath the discord of Chaos…still…"

"Cosmos… so is this your world?" asked Sora

"no…it is yours. Mine is a battle that has continued its cycle for ages past, but this…this is a war that will never end, for darkness must exist for light to shine"

"so then where is your world? I can help!" said Sora urgently, summoning oathkeeper

Cosmos shook her head, "no…my world is a battleground of the gods, where only my warriors may fight. You…you are not one to fight such a battle-"

"why not! I can, I've taken down the darkness before-"

"we fight to protect what we love and to have a home- My _Beautiful World_ where fantasy's never have to end, or your _Sanctuary _with your friends, Sora. We fight so that one day our dreams may see their _COLORS"_

Sora jumped, "how'd you know my name!?"

Cosmos continued to gaze over the Graves, "when I feared for the lives within my world, I tore off the light and sent it away with all of the hearts. It became known as the Radiant Garden while the remains are incomplete. To keep the peace, I locked away their memories of me. I pray they will remember me someday, but they may never"

"Why?" asked Sora, on the verge of crying but not knowing why, "what's going to happen!?"

Cosmos turned to him for the first time, "I must break the cycle of conflicts to save my world, even if it means giving myself up. Sora, your battles can never come to an end as long as Shinryu continues to revive the battle. This is a Deep River, with currents both kind and cruel. Do not let yourself or your friends fall into darkness. Keep their hearts _close to you_. You must _Stay Gold_, for only you can give your Fantasy a perfect ending"

"So…we'll do it. We'll keep all the hearts and all the worlds connected even thought they're on the verge of being severed!" said Sora, trying his hardest to make sense of this strange place

Cosmos smiled, "the _Flavor of Life_… it is bittersweet, but the smiles make it worth the pain"

"So I guess, memories aren't enough to save this place…" sighed Sora

Cosmos felt the surge of painful memories- Terra, Aqua and Ventus…Lenne and Shuyin… _Kotoba ni Naranai Kimochi (feelings that cant be said in words)_ …they all came to her at once, "no, you must leave this place as must I. This is not a sadness meant for us, nor is it a war that must ever be repeated. We must leave this _Kremlin dusk _and forget"

Sora turned away, "I don't want to…why do I always have to forget everything?"

Cosmos looked down, hoping to find answers for both the boy, and herself. "We must first lose sight of the shore, if we want to discover new seas. This light- the light that all these people sacrificed- is for you. My _light_ will also see you through, so don't be afraid"

Sora looked up at her, and flashes of a blonde boy with spiky hair and a blonde girl who looked like a younger version of the goddess ran through his head. The girl had millions of sketches and _Letters_ of faith. The images flashed so quickly that Sora found tears in his eyes, "but…if I forget you, how do I know that you light is with all of us?"

"_Dareka no negai ga kanao koro(when someone's wish comes true)_"

They were silent for a moment, and then Sora spoke, "then I have to go- I have a promise to keep to all my friends, but here's one _For you_- I…we will save the worlds"

the goddess nodded, "now find your friends and your _sanctuary_."

The goddess watched the boy walk out through the glowing portal he came from and took one final glance at the wasteland- was this a glimpse at the future? Was this ending inevitable- must this fantasy come to an end?

"_this is the one_"

* * *

Hey, so that was my "Utada Hikaru Special"…cheesy, I know, but I have to get this out of my system. Please review, but be kind, since I really like this concept of the battles, so no flames please.

Thought this is a oneshot, I have something under "chapter Two" which is another song (especially for those who read my KH vocal collection) in which Utada Hikaru inspired me. It may look a bit like her "Heart Station", but it sounds different and is based on the stained glass "dive into the heart" areas in Kingdom Hearts.

That reminds me: I made a mistake in my KH vocal collection- I still retain my ownership for those songs, but the one I recorded was entitled "Why?" originally used for Riku but moved to my FF vocal Collections (coming Soon!) under sorceress Edea. please check that when it comes up, as I'll probably let you know if I'm putting my recorded songs online there.

Anyways, I'm back to school tomorrow, so I Have to put my Kingdom-Heartsy-Final-Fantasy-Hikki-fandom to mild for a while…still, I will be back, soon on Final Fantasy as well as Kingdom Hearts!

Till then- Utada Hikaru Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E.K.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a song I wrote, inspired by Utada Hikaru, Kingdom Hearts and the area in KH ""Dive into the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts nor the song "Heart Station" by Utada Hikaru. I do, however, own this song and reserve the rights to use it personally. Please don't use it without permission!

* * *

Station of Awakening

Huh, huh, huh, huh

Huh, huh, huh, huh

Huh, huh, huh, huh

Aya ee

In another world now it seems

Something tells me that this isn't a dream

The light is still shining

Even though I can't see it

And I

Say goodbye to the me

I knew before

Now I'm here

no turning back

Now I know what this is

I'm at the station of awakening

Now I know why I'm here

Things won't ever be the same

I need you

When you wake to me tomorrow

The morning will bring a new me

But please don't be afraid

I am still the same person

And we'll

Transform into a new us

And in my head I've always known

A voice calling out

This is station of awakening

When I'm lying alone in bed

And I think about you and

I miss you

Now I'm here

no turning back

Now I know what this is

I'm at the station of awakening

Now I know why I'm here

Things won't ever be the same

I love you

Station of awakening

Huh, huh, huh, huh

I miss you

Station of awakening

I love you

Station of awakening

Huh, huh, huh, huh

Huh, huh, huh, huh

Station of awakening

Huh, huh, huh, huh

Station of awakening

Aya ee ai ai…

* * *

Thus, that is the end of my tribute to Utada. I have the backing to this song which my friend arranged for me, but I couldn't record if for today. Still, I really like this song, and while the format looks like Heart Station, it sounds completely different. So please review!

E.K.


End file.
